Algo Inesperado
by Xtasis
Summary: Scorpius, después de tiempo insistiendo, consigue que Rose acepte tener algo más que amistad. Pero ahora, que todo está bien entre ellos, un suceso podría hacer peligrar su relación. Respuesta al reto del foro EEQCR.


Holaaaaaaa, bienvenidos a mi primer fic! ''se oyen aplausos y gritos de desmayo'' Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando vi un reto en el foro ''El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas'' el reto se llama ''No te metas con esta pareja'' en ese momento la historia se formó en mi cabeza solita, yo lo único que he hecho ha sido escribirla de la mejor manera posible. Espero que os guste. Y ya sabéis se aceptan reviews de todo tipo desde notas de amor eternas hasta asesinatos virtuales. XD

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de este fic fueron creados por la grandiosisima escritora J. K. Rowling.

**Aviso**: Este one-shoot participa en el reto ''No te metas con esta pareja'' del foro EEQCR.

* * *

ALGO INESPERADO

Scorpius corría como si no hubiera un mañana por los pasillos de Howarts, empujando a diestro y siniestro. Tenía que salir de allí. No bajó el ritmo hasta que dejó atrás el castillo. Tampoco paró hasta que se vio rodeado de la espesura del Bosque Prohibido. Solo entonces se permitió sentarse sobre una roca que el musgo había conquistado. Su cabeza parecía a punto de explotar, podía pensar en todo pero en nada a la vez. Un torrente de ideas lo acosaba sin dejarle ponerlas en orden. Quién le iba a decir cuando se levanto esa mañana que se iba a encontrar en esta encrucijada.

* * *

A Scorpius eso de ser prefecto ni le iba ni le venía. Es más, no tenía ningún interés en serlo, pero cuando a principios de su séptimo año en Howarts le nombraron prefecto de Slytherin no puso reparo alguno ya que Rose sería la de Gryffindor. Con esto pretendía acercarse más a ella hasta poder conquistarla. Lo que no esperaba era que le fuera a dar tantos quebraderos de cabeza. Rose no se lo ponía nada fácil. Le reñía cuando se acercaba a más de metro y medio de ella, le reñía cuando se rozaban ''accidentalmente'', le reñía cuando les ponían juntos en clase de pociones como si la culpa fuera suya, le reñía cuando echaba un miligramo más de cualquier ingrediente en la poción que estaba haciendo, le reñía cuando… Bueno digamos que se pasaban todo el día discutiendo. Tuvieron que pasar al menos dos meses para que Rose dejara de gritarle a cada paso que daba, tuvieron que pasar tres para que se riera de sus bromas y tuvieron que pasar cuatro para que aceptara tener algo más que amistad. Y ahora, en el quinto mes de su último año en Howarts todo iba viento en popa en su relación. Ni siquiera los cuchicheos que escuchaba a sus espaldas les afectaba, no le daban importancia a que él fuera un Malfoy y Rose una Weasley. Eso si, ocultaba la relación a sus padres porque, para que negarlo, se iniciaría la tercera guerra mundial si se enteraran. Los dos temían principalmente al padre de Rose, Ron. Era una persona afable con cualquiera excepto con los Slytherins, sobretodo si se apellidaban Malfoy. Según le había contado Rose, cada vez que su padre se enfadaba se ponía tan rojo que no se distinguía la cara del pelo. Se le cortaban las palabras y al no ser capaz de expresarse se ponía a dar golpes al primer mueble que tuviera cerca. Eso hizo cuando ella se emborrachó por primera vez. Era navidad, había champán y estaban cerca los gemelos Scamander. Le bajo la borrachera a gritos mientras su madre la miraba con desaprobación. Desde entonces tenía un pequeño trauma que le impedía ver el champán.

Después de marcar las pautas en su relación, prometieron que nunca engañarían al otro, que no habría mentiras entre ellos y que si alguno sentía que lo suyo no funcionaba tendría que decírselo al otro.

Debido a esta promesa Scorpius no sabía que hacer.

Había sido besado por otra persona que no era ella de manera inesperada, pero no podía decírselo, porque ese beso guardaba un secreto.

* * *

_\- ¿Scorpius, tienes el libro de runas?- le preguntó Alexnder Nott._

_Él buscó en su mochila sin encontrarlo, entonces recordó que no lo había recogido después de terminar la clase._

_\- No, me lo he dejado en el aula- suspiró.- Dile al profesor Longbotton que he ido a recogerlo.- tenían ahora clase de herbología._

_\- Prefiero acompañarte, cuanto más me pierda de su clase mejor._

_\- No deberías, no vas demasiado bien en la asignatura- le recordó su amigo._

_\- Ya ves como me importa – le dijo dirigiendo se a el aula de Runas._

_Scorpius se encogió de hombros y le siguió._

_Entraron en la sala y Alex cerró la puerta. Scorpius se puso a buscar el libro sin darle percatarse de este suceso. No estaba donde creyó haberlo dejado._

_\- Alex, ayúdame a buscarlo, tiene que estar por aquí – le pidió._

_Alex se acercó hasta él. Durante unos minutos miraron en todas partes pero no aparecía._

_\- Me rindo- dijo Scorpius finalmente- tenemos que ir a clase de herbología, vendremos a por él más tarde._

_Se dio la vuelta para salir de la clase y casi se chocó con su amigo, que le miraba fijamente y con gravedad. Después de unos incómodos segundos, Nott, encontró la inspiración necesaria para hablar_

_\- Scorpius…- comenzó este- ya llevamos tiempo siendo amigos, así que creo que no debería ocultarte esto._

_\- ¿De qué estas hablando? – le cuestionó el rubio._

_Alex inspiró y cerró los ojos y entonces soltó como una bomba_

_\- Soy gay._

_Y como toda bomba hay que esperar unos segundos para que llegue la onda expansiva._

_El Slytherin abrió muchos los ojos y exclamó_

_\- ¡¿QUÉ?!¡¿DESDE CUANDO?!- su cara era una máscara de incredulidad._

_\- Pues creo que de siempre pero no me di cuenta hasta que empecé a sentir algo por un chico._

_Esta vez le tocó a Scorpius cerrar los ojos e inspirar antes de volver a abrirlos_

_\- Pero vamos a ver…- dijo intentando entrar en razón- ¿Eso hace cuanto que fue? Porque yo te he visto besar más de una vez a una chica por no decir las veces que he tenido que ir a dormir al cuarto de Lorcan para que tú pudieras montártelo con alguna._

_\- Si bueno, eso era porque aunque me lo pasaba bien no me sentía…completo – trató de justificarse - por decirlo de alguna manera, pensaba que era porque no había encontrado a la chica adecuada, por eso estaba con tantas._

_\- Y entonces decidiste que eras gay- concluyó chasqueando la lengua._

_\- No, como ya te he dicho fue cuando empecé a sentir algo por un chico- le respondió con paciencia_

_\- ¿Y si puede saber quién es ese?- le cuestionó el rubio_

_Entonces Alex se acercó a él tomo su rostro entre sus manos y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Scorpius no le apartó pero tampoco le correspondió Fueron apenas cinco segundos pero fue suficiente para expresar sus sentimientos. Cuando Nott le soltó comprobó que su amigo estaba atónito, se había puesto rojo y soltaba palabras aleatorias, incapaz de hilar una frase completa.(Al más puro estilo Ron Weasley)_

_Sin mirarle, el rubio dio media vuelta y salió corriendo._

Ahora en el aula solo quedaba Alex que suspiró y se apoyo en una mesa cruzándose de brazos.

Sonrió levemente. Sabía que su amigo aprobaba que fuera gay pero que nunca compartiría sus sentimientos, solo había que verlo con Rose para saber que era imposible que sintiera algo por otra persona, por no decir por un hombre. Pero él se sentía orgulloso de haberse declarado y aunque no fuera correspondido nadie podía decirle que no lo intentó.

Con este pensamiento salió de la sala y puso rumbo al aula de herbología, después de todo era verdad que no se le daba muy bien y solo faltaba que suspendiera en su último año en Howarts.

* * *

Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido?

Si veis alguna falta decídmelo por favor. He intentado no cometer ninguna y he corregido todo lo que he visto pero si encontráis alguna no dudéis en comentarlo.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Besazoooos!


End file.
